


Straight Up

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enjoy this before i throw angst at you, F/F, but don't worry, i'll write some fluff to make up for the dark deep hole i'm about to throw you down, i'm bookending the next chapter so no one hates me, i'm working on some dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out a little more about Aden. Lexa's mind is blown. Clarke is totally chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Up

**Author's Note:**

> OMG you guys...I am finally home. I've been out counseling at a summer camp for seven week, and it was an amazing and fun experience! I've just come back, finished up this chapter, and am giving it to you. The next chapter's gonna be incredibly angsty, in fact there won't be ANYTHING happy about it, at all. So, before the next one is uploaded I"m going to write its following chapter so you have something happy to read at some point. 
> 
> Enjoy!

            Clarke was sitting to the side, at the far end of the sofa as Lexa spoke with Dante Wallace, a severe yet...kindly man, all at once. Though it seemed less of a conversation, more of a longwinded speech by the older gentleman. At her feet sat the boy, Aden, Lexa's son. Lexa and Costia's son. She'd never met Costia, but she'd seen a few old photos that Lexa kept, and she could see it in his eyes. He had his mother's eyes, the color, the intensity, the warmth. And yet she could see Lexa within him, in his quiet play time, in his careful smile, in the way he walked cautiously around the living room, often glancing towards the adults warily, though with a confidence she saw in Lexa every day.

            "So, as you can see, custody of Aden has fallen to you. Miss Hester had no siblings, and there are no immediate options for his care. I'm aware you denied taking custody when Miss Hester passed, however--" Clarke turned towards the pair just in time to see Lexa's eyes lock sharply with Wallace.

            "What? I would never deny him! This is the first time I've...Costia never told me about him, I didn't know he was alive, that he existed." The lawyer frowned slightly, flipping through the manila folder, seeming to find what he wanted he passed over a sheet of paper.

            "We received...this contract back. There's a process of course to adopt or take custody of a child, biologically related or not. To begin we start with this, and you made sure to tick the refusal and sign." Lexa snatched the paper from him, and Clarke slid closer, looking over her shoulder at the alleged signature. Lexa growled. She honest to god growled and Clarke could see it took Lexa a lot of strength to not crumble the contract and toss it away in disgust.

            "That is not my signature. I know who it belongs to, however, and he will...he will regret this..." Lexa rubbed her face, and jumped slightly, feeling a tiny hand on her knee. She glanced down and there was Aden, using a crease in her jeans to tug himself up. She reached to help him, but blinked as he swatted her hand away.

            "No! I wanna." He replied indignantly, attempting to climb up again, this time succeeding, plopped comfortably between Lexa and Clarke. His wide eyes glanced up at the couple, then at Wallace. "Do I stay here now?" Wallace glanced from Aden's soulful eyes to Lexa who visibly, and audibly, swallowed. She glanced at Clarke, who smiled softly and rolled her shoulder before nodding. Lexa nodded in return and looked back at the lawyer.

            "How do I fix this? I want custody, I want...I want to keep Aden, my son." Dante Wallace nodded, pulling out some paperwork from the manila folder again.

            "There will be a process, you won't just be given custody. Until we are sure you're a fit parent you will be visited by a social worker once a week for the first six months, then once a month for another year. All of his information, medical records, will be available to you, but only after a formal request to me. Furthermore--" Aden became bored instantly, glancing up at Clarke curiously.

            "Was dat your baby?" Clarke glanced down at him and smiled, turning slightly so she could better speak with the boy.

            "Yea, that was my baby, and Lexa's baby. He's your...he's your baby brother Jakob." Clarke bit her lip to keep from grinning broadly at the wide eyed wonder in Aden's eyes.

            "I got a brother...!?" Clarke couldn't help the laugh this time, nodding as she pulled her phone from her pocket to show off some pictures to Aden of his baby brother.

            "Yea, you do...he's six months old now. His full name is Jakob Gustus Majoro-Griffin." He was happily snuggled up into her side, watching her flip through pictures. Clarke wasn't making this decision lightly. God, she'd be an unfit parent if she were. They already had a baby, and newly married. They were doing much better since Roan began assisting with the gym, but life wasn't so simple. And now they were about to take in a young boy? She must be high, was there a gas leak?

            "Some of his things I've brought with me. But, for his sake I'll take him back to my son's home." Lexa frowned at the lawyer, shaking her head.

            "Why? How long until he gets to stay with us?" Clarke looked up, Aden following her gaze as Wallace shook his head slowly.

            "I understand you feel like you're a fit parent, and you only just discovered Aden was alive, but there is protocol. You're a relative stranger, he cannot stay with you." Aden blinked, then looked at Clarke and Lexa.

            "Bu' I wanna stay! I wanna see my baby brother, Jakey!!" The older man shook his head.

            "Now, Aden, I know you want to stay, but you can't right now." Aden frowned, and Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek, that same stubborn look the same one Lexa got when others were being particularly difficult.

            "Why!" Dante released a sigh through his nose, glancing at Lexa who had her arms crossed and was looking at him with Aden's same expression. (Clarke would regret not immortalizing those poses.)

            "Because it's against the rules, son." Before Lexa or Aden could get any more upset Clarke stepped in.

            "Mr. Wallace, I work at a hospital, my mother is head Surgeon, and I generally work in pediatrics. Our home is baby proofed, and our son Jakob hasn't had a single accident in his short months of life so far. You mentioned you had a son, I'm sure if you were in our shoes you would be as against leaving him behind or letting him go after finally having him in your life. Please, for at least tonight, allow him to spend some time with his father and brother. It's all we ask." As she'd spoken Aden could sense she was on his side, and happily crawled into her lap, her arms happily resting across his own small lap. Dante Wallace eyed them both skeptically before releasing a heavy sigh.

            "Very well, for at least tonight. I will come by first thing to check on him, and will bring along more paperwork. Do you have a lawyer, Miss Majoro?" Lexa was about to shake her head no, but Clarke cut in again.

            "We do. It's also Mrs. Majoro-Griffin." He gives a slight smile and nods, then nods to Lexa.

            "We'll get this settled. I do have some of his things, however, that would suit him for tonight." Clarke nodded, gently nudging Aden so he could climb off her lap. She kissed her wife's cheek before following the lawyer outside, leaving Lexa and Aden alone for a moment.

            Aden glanced up at Lexa curiously, little feet swaying side to side, outward and inward. Lexa looks down at him, her son, really taking him in as they sit in silence. She can't believe it. Years of uncertainty, of having...less than perfect plumbing. At a certain point she'd signed off on ever having children herself, if she ever had a partner they would need to adopt or they'd need a donor. Lexa would be lying if she said she never felt a little jealous at not being _'completely male'_ or _'completely female'_. Having a useless uterus, and an, apparently, nearly useless dick irritated her to no end. She refused therapy, of any kind. Anya would call it martyring herself, Lexa would call it resignation. Now, though...well fuck, now she had two kids. Two little boys...Fuck..

            "...fuck!" Lexa's eyes widened, finally refocusing on the little boy on her couch. Shit, she said that last thing out loud, hadn't she? Aden seemed curious at the new word he'd discovered, working his tongue and lips around it. "Fuuuck!" Lexa blinked, horrified. She hadn't had this kid for an hour and already she taught him his first curse word? This is going terribly.

            "Um, Aden? Do you mind not saying that word?" He tilted his head, his flop of hair tilting with it.

            "How come?" Lexa shook her head, attempting to flattening the unruly mass and ultimately failing as it basically popped back up again.

            "It's...not a very nice word." He seemed to ponder her words.

            "Well, how come _you_ said it?" Lexa shook her head yet again.

            "I shouldn't have, that was my fault. So you can't go repeating some words just because, some words are...inappropriate." He frowned at her.

            "I'm only five! I don't know in-inapoop...that word!"

            "What word?" Clarke asked as she and Dante Wallace appeared in the entry way with two boxes, one of which would contain a small simple bed for Aden.

            "Ina-poop-pirate!" Aden seemed to scream. Clarke snorted, amused to no end by...her new son? Step-son?

            "I think you mean in-a-pro-pri-ate." Dante Wallace was moving to gather what other things he'd left on the table as Aden nodded slowly in time with Clarke's pronunciation of the word.

            "In...inapro...priate..." Clarke grinned and came over to plant a kiss on his forehead, causing Aden to grin broadly and bounce in place.

            "There you go. Do you want to help me set your bed up? You'll be in Jakob's room." Aden nodded, grabbing the end of her shirt as Clarke grasped the edge of the box and tugged it down the hall towards the nursery. Lexa stood, walking Wallace towards the door in silence, the lawyer pausing as they reached the threshold.

            "I will be here first thing. This is incredibly unorthodox and frankly, I shouldn't be doing this. But I worked very closely with the Hester family for many years. When Costia insisted you be named in her will as Aden's guardian she was...well she was incredibly adamant. That is the only reason I am allowing this." Lexa frowned slightly. Costia wanted her to take care of Aden in the event of her death, yet hadn't told her about him to begin with. Wallace's talk of 'allowing' her access to her own son. She simply nodded, just wanting him out of her home and away from her family. Lexa didn't shut the door until the headlights of Wallace's vehicle disappeared down the street.

            The door was shut, forehead pressed against it, quietly breathing as she tried to get her bearings again. A lot has happened in the last few hours. She discovered so much about Costia, all her lies, her deceit? How could she do that to Lexa? The sound of approaching footsteps forced her away from the door, walking out of the foyer in time to see Clarke leading the boy into their kitchen and starting on a late dinner. It seemed so natural...Clarke with Aden. She was amazing, too good for the brunette. Every day she seemed to prove that Lexa was incredibly lucky to have her, to share her life with Clarke.

            "I'll drive out and pick up Jakob." Clarke looks towards her, and nods. Aden's eyes go wide.

            "You're gonna go get my brother?!" Lexa chuckles, smiling warmly down at the child.

            "I am. I won't be gone long, okay? I'd take you with me, but we don't have another car seat for you yet." Aden pouts at this.

            "I'm a big boy! I don't need a car seat!" Lexa grinned softly, recognizing the indignant pose, it was all Costia.

            "It's the law, Aden. Don't worry, you'll get to see him before bed." Aden still pouted, but nodded his assent.

            "Okay..." Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa's cheek before returning to Aden's dinner. Lexa smiled softly, making her way outside, grabbing her keys as she went. The smile slowly faded again as she slid into the drivers seat of Clarke's compact, all thoughts turning to Costia, to secrets and lost time. With a slow intake of breath Lexa turned the car on, pulled out of their drive way and made her way to her friends' home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Look forward to more soonish, and thank you so much for reading. Comments fill my soul with love, please write something, anything, I'm starved for attention and human interactiooooon.


End file.
